Renmants Wild Horse and Chinese Amazon (rewriting)
by bearsage
Summary: Post failed wedding Ranma is ambushed by Ryoga, Kuno, and Mu-Tsu and sent to the the world of remnant along with Ku-Lon and Xian-Pu. decided to try to do a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Renmants Wild Horse and Chinese Amazon

written by Bearsage and Animefan1986

Bearsage and Animefan do not own Ranma1/2 or Rwby if we did we wouldnt be writing this, akane wouldnt be a pain, penny and pyrrha would still be alive, and jaune arc would have realized pyrrah loves him

Ranma was not having fun. All day at school he had been splashed by water, chased by the un-cute tomboy: special edition Akane so she could make him eat the bio-hazard she called food (seriously you can chase her chicken teriyaki around the yard with a shovel only so many times before giving up!) Not to mention Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse either trying to reclaim his "stolen loves from the foul sorcerer," blaming all his trouble on Ranma, or trying to free his "darling Shampoo" from Ranmas' vile clutches.

Ranma was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a girl yelling, "RAAAANNNNMAAAA!" _And there's the tomboy. I hope she doesn't have anymore "curry"._ He thought as he turned only to be sent flying via "Air Akane."

"What was that for?" Ranma yelled as he was sent flying towards the park. Ranma lands in the fountain and thinks _Stupid tomboy_ as she climbs out and wrings her shirt out. Just then Ukyo walks into the park and when she sees Ranma she walks up and says " Her aim is getting better I think that one was worth seventy points."

"Haha veeery funny uchan," Ranma replied as she finished wringing out her clothes, and her hair.

"So did you have time to eat lunch Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked.

"No, because the tomboy kept chasing me and trying to feed me her toxic waste. But I'm not hungry." Ranma snarked. At which point her stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead. "Well... maybe a little hungry." Suddenly a meat bun was shoved into the aqua-transsexuals hands as Ukyo gave it to her.

"Here I got this from a shop down the street thought you might like one!" Ukyo said as she smiled.

"Thanks uchan! Your the best!" Ranma exclaimed as she shoved the whole thing in her mouth chewed once and swallowed. Suddenly everything in the world got larger, and Ukyo's eyes widened.

"Ukyo I promise I wont get mad, just tell me what you did to that meat bun?" Ranma asked, when suddenly chains wrapped around Ukyo trapping her against a tree and mousse steps out behind said tree cackling like those villains on a saturday morning cartoon. While Ryoga and Kuno drop from the tree branches and charge at Ranma while Mousse pulls something out of his robes. Kuno thrusts his bokken towards Ranma while shouting "I STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE." Kuno's bokken slicing the air as Ranma tries to dodge and Ryoga pulls some bandannas and uses his iron cloth technique to throw them like boomerangs, one of which manages to cut the aqua-transsexuals leg and slowing him down. Suddenly mousse shouts at Ryoga and Kuno to move out of the way. As Ranma gets pulled into the mirror two blurs follow her. Just then Akane walks around the corner and sees Ranma disappear and that Ukyo was chained to a tree.

Kuno runs to Akane shouting "My fierce Tigress! My love, my allies and I have banished the foul sorcerer Saotome, and now you and the pig tailed goddess are free of his vile spell!"

Ryoga starts to back away from a royally pissed off (and not in a good way) Akane, as she pulls out her mallet-sama and her hair started spiking up. As her battle aura grew bigger it took the form of an asura and the arms grabbed the boys and started slamming them into various painful objects before stopping all three in front of her and slamming her mallet into their groins. As Akane walked away she didn't see the white and purple kitten roaming around.

 **WORLD OF REMNANT**

When Ku-Lon landed she looked around to regain her bearings and try to locate Ranma and Xian-Pu. She spots Xian-Pu a few feet away unconscious. The amazon Elder pogoed to her Great grand daughters side and pressed a pressure point. Xian-Pu jolted wide awake, and looked around frantically until she calmed some. {Great Grand mother! Where are we? I do not recognize this forest.} Xian-Pu asks in her native tongue of mandarin. Ku-lon replies in a deadpan tone as if stating the obvious{I believe we are in another world child. The reason I have come to that conclusion is due to the change in time and the fact that if you look up to the sky the moon is oh I don't know shattered.}

Xian-Pu asks {Where is my Airen? I cannot sense his chi anywhere near us.}

Ku-Lon reaches out with her senses which are far more well honed then her grand-daughters. {We must have gotten separated after we exited the dimensional rift. By the way he is seven years old due to a de-aging mushroom.} Ku-Lon informs her great-granddaughter.

{Ai-yah! That's terrible news. Is there anything we can do to help him?} Xian-Pu asks desperately.

Ku-Lon smirks with barely concealed mischief in her eyes as she informs her great-granddaughter {I just so happen to have one seven inch de-aging mushroom left.} then Ku-Lon gets serious and asks Xian-Pu {Are you absolutely sure you want to eat this mushroom and have to grow up all over again?}

Xian-Pu replies with equal seriousness in her eyes as she declares {Yes great-grandmother, I will do anything to be with my darling Airen!}

Ku-Lon smiles remembering her late husband and how much she loved him, as she handed the mushroom to Xian-Pu.

 **WITH A 7 YEAR OLD RANMA**

A few feet from Summer Roses grave we see a seven year old red haired girl lying unconscious in the snow. Off in the not so far away distance you hear a sound reminiscent of a wolfs howl. Suddenly a pack of beowolves burst from the tree line. As they approach the unconscious child a silver flash fills their vision as all of them are now looking at their own bodies fade into naught but ashes and dust. A young 27 year old man stands tall and proud wielding a large silver sword when suddenly he hears a guttural sound echo from the forest as a beowolf alpha bursts from the trees its fangs and claws gleaming in the moonlight as it bears down on the young swordsman looking for its next meal. The beowolf is surprised at the smirk on the young swordsman's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Bearsage and Animefan1986 STILL don't own Ranma ½ or RWBY

After dealing with the alpha beowolf The swordsman approached the unconscious form of the young redhead, and after checking her for external injuries he gathered her into his arms and decided to take her to his brother in laws house. He started running towards his destination. Half an hour later he arrives only slightly winded from the four mile run. He then walks up to the door and starts pounding on it as hard he could. After five minutes the upstairs window slams open as a bedraggled blonde haired young man sticks his head out of it and shouts "I swear if this isn't important you have five seconds to start running like a herd of goliaths are after you!" Then he looks down to the door and saw a familiar messy hairstyle. He deadpans saying "Oh its you. What do you want Qrow?" That's when he noticed that Qrow was carrying a young child with bright red hair. "Wow Qrow, why didn't you tell me you were a father?"

"Very funny, Taiyang. The kids not mine I found her in front of Summers grave about to be mauled by a pack of beowolves." Qrow replied. "Not to mention I had to deal with their alpha. I was trying to figure out what to do with her, when I remembered that you already have two daughters around her age, and figured this was the best place for her."

"When she wakes up, we will post a picture on the missing children page on the web. But for now lets give her a warm bath and into some clean clothes." Taiyang comments as he takes the girl from Qrow and to the bathroom. " Qrow wait here in the living room, and help yourself to snacks don't bother trying to find the booze, I have two girls her so nope." as Qrow waits for Tai he goes straight to a cabinet and pushes a secret button under the counter and the wall rotates showing rows and rows of alcoholic drinks. He smirks and thinks _Shows what you know Taiyang!_ Suddenly he hears Taiyang shout "WHAT THE DUST?!" and then he runs to the bathroom. He slams open the door and shouts "Wheres the beowolf?" then he notices Tai staring slackjawed at the tub. "Whats wrong Tai im sure you have given girls a bath before so-" Qrow stops talking as he sees that instead of a red haired little girl its a black haired little boy and stares for a minute before saying "Well shit..."

"I don't know what happened. I put her in the water and now shes a he. What do you think caused this?" Asks Tai. Qrow looks at Tai and shrugs saying "What do you get if cross an elephant with a rhino?"

Tai responds "What does that have to do with our current situation?"

Qrow responds with a shit eating grin, "Hell if I know!" Just then the young boy groaned while waking up saying "Anyone get the number of the uncute tomboy who hit me?" He looks around and sees two men staring at him and glares while saying "What you gawking at? And where are my clothes? And why am I at your house?"

"Ill explain, but first tell us how two minutes ago you were a girl and now your a boy?" Asked Qrow. "Also Whats your name?"

The boy replied with a proud smirk saying "Ranma Saotome. As for why I changed genders, well, have you ever heard of the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo?" Both men looked at each other then looked back at Ranma and shook their heads. "Figures. Very few people ever have. Well the training ground is dotted with spring that are cursed. If something drowns in a spring from then on whoever or what ever falls in takes the form of whatever drowned there in the first place. I fell into the spring of drowned girl. Cold water equals girl. Hot water equals boy."

"Oh... That explains a lot... so which kingdom are you from? Atlas? Vacuo? Vale? Mistral?" Tai asked.

"Ummm... I'm from Japan... Never heard of those other places..." Ranma replied with a frown. Suddenly his eyes widened, as he realized _"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."_ Out loud he said "I think I'm from an alternate earth."

Qrow and Tai look at each other and shrug with Tai saying "If my oldest daughter can punch a small tree down with her fists, coming from an alternate dimension doesn't sound too out there."

"I fight soulless monsters for a living. This is a normal day at the office. Also I'm drunk, if you told me you were a pretty pink butterfly I'd believe you" Qrow comments while ignoring Taiyangs glare.

"Where did you get the alcohol!?" Tai asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? However our little guest looks like hes about to pass out so lets take him to Yang's room. We will move..." That was when Ranma fell asleep from exhaustion.

Tai and Qrow look at each other and Tai says "I think I'll adopt him. Besides I've always felt the girls outnumber me..." were

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **If you have any comments and/or criticism please detail WHAT you think could be fixed.**_

 _ **Also any flamers while become fuel for Cinder Fall**_

 _ **To Guest: Ukyo got the de-aging mushroom meat bun from mousse who was disguised as an wise old man pretending to want to help with her romantic problems. School had been over for at least an hour. A) They got seperated B) by the time they found each other the mushroom would have been to large. Akane attacked mousse and ryoga along with kuno because they were in range of her berserk mode**_

 _ **AzaggThoth:**_

 _ **This is our first serious attempt at writing any kind of fanfic, we are still pretty new so some leeway would be nice**_


	3. Chapter 3

Do Bearsage and Animefan1986 own Ranma ½ and RWBY? NOPE!

We also do not own any Final Fantasy weapons or bikes not even any replicas or scale models

or Xenmas' coat

all rights go to their respective owners, Rumiko Takahashi, Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, and Square Enix

TIME SKIP TEN YEARS

Ranma and Yang are riding down the road on their motorcycles Fenrir and Bumblebee on their way Junior's club so that Yang could get information on her mothers location. "Do you think they will have info on where my mom might be?" Yang asked over her scrolls Bluetooth. "I don't know, sis, I'm just along for the ride this time... also dad asked me to make sure you don't blow up the building this time." Ranma replied, as they turned off the highway. Yang shouts "Hey! You know how I get when people touch my hair! You should know that too considering your a..."

"Hey look! We're here!" Shouted Ranma, wanting to stop her train of thought. As They stopped in front of the entrance to Juniors club Ranma pressed a button on the center console, opening the sides of Fenrir showing that there were Six swords. After grabbing his gun blade, Lionheart, and his buster sword, and also making sure that Masanune was secured, he then walked with Yang through the double doors.

 **CUE RED LIKE ROSES**

As Yang and Ranma walk to the counter, Ranma spots the clubs owner Junior speaking to a business associate. Ranma nudged Yang and jerked his head over to junior. As Yang walked toward Junior, Ranma went to sit in a booth to watch all hell break loose. From where he sat he could here everything. "Strawberry sunrise no ice. OH! And one of those little umbrellas." Yang ordered. Junior turned towards her and asks her rhetorically," Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?"

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Yang retorts with a grin.

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" Junior asks he asks with less sarcasm.

"OH, I have several Junior, but instead of sweetheart, you can just call me, SIR!" Yang exclaims as she grabs Junior by the nuts. From the booth Ranma winced in sympathy. He knew that his sister has a REALLY strong grip. "People say you know everything." She continued as she brought out her scroll with a picture of her. "Tell me where to find and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before in my life, I swear!" Junior squeaks in pain.

"Excuse me?" Yang growls as she tightens her grip.

"I swear, SIR!" Junior squeaks even higher.

Ranma stands up and walks over while thinking _"As amusing as this is I'd better stop this before it goes any further south."_ Out loud he said, "Yo, Yang I knew you liked older men but I think he's a bit to old." After Yang released him, Junior muttered "I'm only thirty-five. Also your gonna pay for that."

As Junior walks away Yang and Ranma followed him, Yang says "It was a joke why don't we kiss and make up OK?" Ranma rolls his eyes and mutters "Here we go again." As he reaches over his right shoulder to touch the hilt of his sword as the two idiots leaned towards each other and Ranma mentally counted down _"5...4...3...2...1 aaaand... now"_ BAM! Yang's gauntlet clad fist landed dead center in Juniors face as he was sent flying ass over teakettle, hit the wall, slid down, and promptly got unconscious as a bottle of bourbon clunked on his head. Ranma swiftly blocked a bladed kick aimed at Yang's head, reversed his grip, and swung the Buster sword and sent Melanie Malachite tumbling back a few dozen feet. He hears a clanging sound and turns in time to see Yang block a bladed fist coming at his head. Yang follows up with a fierce left hook sending her opponent flying towards her sister.

The girl in the red dress turns to here sister and says "Melanie, who are these two?"

Melanie replies, "I don't know Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson."

"Dammit Yang, I knew you would screw this up! Oh well nothing we can do about it now. I call dibs on Whitey, you get the Wolverine wannabee." Ranma says to Yang as they prepare to fight.

Yang grins sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head and says, "Sorry bro, I got a little carried away."

Ranma raises his eyebrow saying "A LITTLE?!" Yang just nods, as he mutters, "This is the last time I'm taking you ANYWHERE." as he turned around to charge Whitey he received a kick to the face that sent him flying into a table spilling drinks all over him. As he, now she, stood up she notices the change and thinks " _GRRR, I HATE WHEN THIS HAPPENS!"_ As she stabs the Buster sword into the floor she reaches behind her shapely waist with her right hand and pulls out a foot long sword hilt that looks like it only has a foot of blade attache to it.

Melanie snorts and says "You're really going to fight me with that little butter knife?" Yang, hearing turns and sees Ranma glaring at Melanie, and shouts, "Oh shit on a stick! I hope you have life insurance girl, cause your about to get YANGED! Eh, eh?"

Ranma rolls her eyes and, face palms, and says "God dammit, Yang." Then she swings her right arm out extending her sword at such speed that she creates a shock wave while extending the sword from a foot long short sword to a six foot long nodachi, taking out Melanie in one hit. As Miltia stares in shock as the red haired girl took her sister out in one hit. Yang takes advantage of her opponents distracted state to sucker punch her right on the temple with an explosive fist sending her back over to her sister.

 **END RED LIKE ROSES AND CUE I BURN**

Just then junior walks forward with his batzooka over his shoulder and growls "Your gonna pay for that, Blondie. You too red." He then aims his weapon in bazooka form and fires a volley of missiles. Ranma's arm became little more then a blur as she slices through the air yelling out her attack, "MILLION STAB!" A few seconds later all the missiles were destroyed. Then Yang charges at Junior throwing a barrage of punches. The final punch destroys his weapon, sending him skidding back a few feet. He looks down at his weapon to see it destroyed, and a few strands of blond hair in his other hand. Yang and Ranma notices that. Ranma re sheathes her weapon, folds her hands and starts to pray for junior to have better luck in the next life. Junior suddenly had a feeling that he should run. He looked at Yang as she was enveloped in a fiery aura, and her eyes turned crimson, while her hair starts glowing. " **YOU BASTARD!"** She rushes at Junior punching him with enough power to blow out the windows and send Junior flying out to the street, where he lands in front of Ruby Rose.

 **END I BURN**

As Ranma and Yang walk out the door, Ruby says "Yang? Ranma? Is that you?"

Both the older teens said at the same time "Oh hey sis."

Ruby attempts to scowls but it looks more like a pout, as she says "What are you two doing here?"

Yang sighs and says, "Its a long story."

Ranma cuts in with a with a smirk, "We'll tell you later... when you're older." She said, muttering the last part.

 **Change location From Dust till Dawn**

Ranma finishes paying for his dust ammo, and while the shop keep went to the back to grab the order, Ranma went in search of his adorable (and annoying when it comes to weapons and cookies) baby sister Ruby Rose. He finds her looking at a weapons magazine. Ruby thinks ( _"Now THATS a katana.)_ As he walks up he taps her shoulder. When she turns and takes off the headphones, he asks "Watcha doing Rubes?"

"Oh nothing, looking at a magazine, and listening to This Will be the Day." Ruby responds. "And how many times did I tell you not to call me Rubes!?"

"Ok, ok... Rubes." Ranma smirked.

"Ranmaaaa!" Ruby whines, and pouts.

Ranma pulls out his own headphones and connected to his scroll and started listening while looking at weapons magazines.

A few minutes later an orange haired pretty-boy enters the shop, and started looking around. His meat shields walked in behind him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust store open at this time of night?" Roman Torchwick inquires smoothly.

The old shopkeep nervously replies, "Just take my lien and leave."

Romans smirks and consoles him saying "Shhh, shhh, shhh. Calm down, we're not here for your money... Grab the Dust."

As meat shield #1 walks up to the counter he places a Dust crystal container, he orders "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

As he's saying this the rest of the meat shields walk to the dispenser tubes on the wall. Then they attach Dust containers to the dispenser to collect it. Two of the meat shields spot two people in the back, looking at magazines. One of which looked to be about 5'2", and was wearing a red hooded cloak. The other person seemed to be 6'2" wearing black combat boots, a white trench coat with black spiky designs, (Kingdom Hearts 2 Xemnas coat). He also had what looked to be two very large broad swords crossed on his back, one of which seemed to have the handle of a revolver. He also had a sword hilt strapped to his waist. The Generic Goons look at each other, grin like idiots while thinking at the same time " _Easy pickings."_ They then aim there weapons at the two kids and order them to put their hands in the air.

When they were ignored one of the Ggs forcibly turned them around and noticed the kids had headphones on. One of them points at his ears and they teens pulled off their headphones. The goon says again put your hands up."

The taller of the two said snarkily "What do you think your doing, robbing us?"

"Yes!" both the goons answer.

The smaller of the two kids says "Oooooh." She looks at Ranma and asks, "Left or right?"

Ranma replies, "Up." then kicks one of the goons into the air as Ruby spin kicks the other goon to where Roman is standing.

Roman looks at the rest of his subordinates and drawls "Ooookay... get 'em." The rest of the minions proceed to get demolished as on of them gets sent flying out the window. As Roman looks at the unconscious forms of his Idiot minions Ruby unfolds her scythe and slams the blade into the ground and turns off her headphones with the other. Next to her Ranma stood with his gun blade Lionheart over his right shoulder. Pretty-boy Roman Torchwick snarks "You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Red, Spike, I'd say this has been an eventful evening. But sadly THIS," he aims his cane gun Melodic-Cudgel at their feet as the end cap flips up. "Is where we part ways." He shoots off a blast of fire dust. Ranma and Ruby shield their eyes from the flash of light.

When they get their vision back they don't see Roman anywhere, when suddenly they hear a clanking noise to their right. Ranma raises his right hand and fires of a tracking glyph that only he could see or sense. Ruby looks at the old man and asks "You ok if we go after him?"

"Uh hu" The old man mumbles. Ranma and Ruby jump up to the roof just in time to see Torchwick stop at the edge of the roof, and mumble "Persistent brats."

A few minutes pass and Ranma raises his eyebrow and asks, "So, uh, are you just gonna stand there..."

Torchwick turns around sheepishly and says, "I thought my ride would have been here by now..." Just then a bull head flies from street level and Roman shouts "There you are! Why the Dust were you in the street?" Roman climbs on, holds up a red fire Dust crystal and shouts "End of the line kids!" He throws the crystal at their feet and shoots it with Melodic-Cudgel. Just as it goes off a blur appears in front of the pair of kids

While Roman stops laughing and peers at the explosion. He runs to the cockpit of the bull head and shouts "We got a huntress!" The woman piloting the bull head passes controls to roman and runs to the entrance. She puts a shield around the air craft and closes the access hatch and flies away.

Ruby turns to the huntress excitedly as Ranma mentally counts down. Almost on cue Ruby squeals "You're a Huntress? Can I have your autograph?"

 **LOCATION CHANGE: INTERIGATION ROOM**

Ranma and Ruby where sitting in chairs in a small room with a table in front of them and a single light hanging from the ceiling. Ranma was leaning back with his feet on the table looking for all the world bored as hell. Ruby on the other hand was a bundle of nerves. The huntress was ranting about putting civilians in danger, ending with saying "I hope you two realize your actions have consequences If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back... and a slap on wrist." At the last part she smacked her riding crop against the table in front of them. Ruby snatches her hands away from the table, and Ranma just stares at Glynda. Secretly she was impressed, no one had ever been able to do that before. "But there's someone who would like to meet you."

Just then a man that both Ranma and Ruby recognized as Ozpin came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies... and his usual coffee mug. "Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes. And Ranma Xiao-Long... you have an interesting aura."

Ruby replies intelligently "Uuuuhh."

Ranma smirks and says "More then you know."

Ozpin looks at the teens and motions to the screen that shows Ruby unfolding Crescent Rose, and Ranma pulling out Lionheart, "So where did the two of learn to do this?"

Ruby stutters, "Signal Academy."

Ranma says "What she said."

"They taught you two of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin Inquires.

"Four weapons, actually." Ranma corrects him.

"One teacher in particular." Ruby replied as Ozpin put the plate of cookies down in front of her. Ruby tentatively grabbed on and put it in her mouth. Then she proceeded to stuff them in her face... but not before Ranma grabbed a few.

"Its just that I've only seen one other scythe and broadsword wielder of that caliber before... a dusty old crow."

Ruby tries to answer, but can't because her mouth was full of cookies. So Ranma decides to answer saying "That's our Uncle Qrow."

Ruby swallowed the cookies in her mouth and said "He's a teacher at Signal. We were complete garbage before he took us under his wing. And now we're all like, howaa, watchaa, hyaaa." Ruby makes exaggerated kung-fu movements as Ranma face palms and groans, "God dammit Ruby, if I have told you once I have told you quite literally a THOUSAND TIMES, THAT IS NOT MARTIAL ARTS!"

Ozpin chuckles and leans forward saying, "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby answers, "Your Professor Ozpin."

Ranma cuts in saying, "Your the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Ozpin hmms and politely says, "Hello."

Ruby says "Nice to meet you."

Ranma says in his usual manner, "Yo, 'sup?"

Ozpin inquires "Do you two want to come to my school?"

Ruby purrs huskily, "More then anything."

Ranma says cavalierly "Meh, I got nothing better to do so why not?"

Ozpin looks at Glynda who crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. He looks back and says "Well okay."

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _ **Ranmas Sembleance is a subcategory of glyph that allows him to track the glyph or teleport to it depending on what hand he uses to apply it. There is a limit to how far away he could apply it and he can only apply it to something within his line of sight.**_

 _ **Next chapter we are re introducing Shampoo and Cologne... and your in for a suprise.**_

 _ **This was our first attempt at a fight scene so we didn't go into a whole lot of detail and changed a few things about the fight scenes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Remnants Wild Horse and Chinese Amazon

QA

by Bearrage and Animefan

Apologies folks I've been having college but ill take a little time to answer your questions

Armiture: There is a range for his sembelence of about 50 meters however the target has to be in sight.

it will dissipate after four hours

cologne originally went willingly with them and they did in fact end up in atlas

Death of snipers: he will have most of his techniques but will still have aura. the reasoning behind the swords was that as a male he would have the strength to use the heavy swords. however as a female (no bias so pardon me if I offend) he would have more speed and not the strength. however I will poll to see if I should change the weapon

if there are any other questions please pm me or Animefan. I will attempt to answer to the best of my abilities


	5. chapter 5

Hey guys! Bearsage here. sorry its taken so long to put a notice. I am going to try to comtinue this story but my laptop is messed up right now so i will do it on my phone.

Captain Jeff 69:

I actually didnt catch that. thank you for pointing it out but since i had done that chapter on my laptop i dont have the file anymore and i am unsure if i am able to fix it on the mobile app.

I will try to start up again within the next few days and if anyone would be intrested in being a beta reader and making suggestions please PM me.

later guys!


End file.
